His Kiss
by AlreadyTakenByYou
Summary: "His kiss made me realise that I love him, his scream made me realise that I can't live without him." I said with confidence, slipping my arm from Edward's stunned grip and walking away from everything that I had wanted yesterday to follow what I needed.
1. His Kiss

**Hi all! This is my first posted fanfiction so please be nice and review! **

***blows kisses and slips hand into Jacob's back pocket***

I was in a haze, I had just seen my best friend get crushed by a newborn vampire, the exact creature that I was in love with, or so I thought. Jacob's heartbreaking screams of agony broke through the fog and I raced toward him.

"Jake!" I cried, watching the wolves part to let me through to him, glancing at Leah to see her face soften as she caught it.

"Bella." Jake groaned. I dropped to my knees next to him and brushed his hair from his forehead.

"I'm right here Jake, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered through tears as a warm hand layed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sam. He gave me a soft, reassuring smile, one I returned.

"He'll be alright Bella, he's strong." Sam murmured, looking down at my broken sun.

"Sam's right Bella, I'm good." Jake croaked, giving me a weak smile before the pack halled him up, causing him to cry out again. Sam followed, ducking to support Jake's shoulder and neck. I went to race after them, intending to stay by Jake's side but a cold hand gripped my upper arm, keeping me back. I looked up at Edward and shocked myself and him when a growl slipped up my throat, but I was beyond caring about anything but Jake right now, I knew what I had to do.

"Let me go Edward," I snarled, trying to yank from his grasp. "I need to stay with Jake, I just can't _abandon _him!" I knew that last part cut Edward deeply, but like I said, I was beyond caring.

"Bella, what happened?" He whispered, is voice broken. I steeled myself and forced the words up my throat.

"His kiss made me realise that I love him, his scream made me realise that I can't live without him." I said with confidence, slipping my arm from Edward's stunned grip and walking away from everything that I had _wanted _yesterday to follow what I _needed _today and every day for the rest of my _mortal _life.

I walked all the way to La Push in another haze. Had I just done what I thought I did? Did I just break it off with Edward so that I could be with Jacob? Yes. And I was damn proud of myself for doing it too, I wasn't some god damn three year old that depended on its parents guidence, I could make my own descisions and I already had. One that would save my life.

"Sam!" I yelled as soon as that little red house was in view, the little red house that I knew was _home._ Sam ran down the steps at my frantic call.

"Whats wrong Bella? What happened?" He asked, gripping my arms softly.

"I did it." I huffed, pride swelling in my chest. Sam looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You did what Bella?" His voice was confused.

"I broke if off with Edward and walked away, its over, I chose." I cried, laughing at the sense of newfound freedom.

"Bella, I knew you would come aro-" Sam was cut off as Jake's horrible screams pierced the night, and I pressed my hands over my ears, not wanting to hear it.

"What the hell is Carlisle doing to him?" I growled, looking at the door, where the pack and Billy were gathered, watching Sam and I.

"He's rebreaking Jacob's bones, they healed on the way back but they healed wrong." Sam explained as he walked back to the steps with me. I winced and looked at Billy.

"Oh Billy I'm so sorry." I cried, hugging him tightly.

"What are you sorry for Bella?" That caught me off guard, not because of the question, but because of the person who asked it. I looked up at Leah and cocked my head to the side.

"What the hell are you being nice for Leah?" Quil snapped, getting a smack from Sam. Leah stuck her tongue out at him and pulled me around to the other side of the house, away from the pack.

"Listen Bella, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. Its just that I didn't like to see Jake hurt, and it wasn't fair that I treated you that way." Leah said softly, not meeting my eyes. I was shocked.

"Leah-" I didn't know what to say, so I pulled her into a hug. "Apology accepted." Leah hugged me back before pulling away.

"So, why are you sorry Bella?" Leah asked again, Jake's screams breaking through and we both winced.

"Because I put you all through hell when I was with Edward, and I hurt Jake. But Leah, I won't ever do it again because I made my descision and I chose Jake." I murmured, trying to keep quiet, but by the way the whole pack whooped I knew they'd heard. Leah grinned at me and we walked back to the steps.

"Welcome home Bella." Billy and Sam said in unsion as Carlisle appeard at the door.

"I gave him some morphine to numb the pain, but because of his immune system it'll wear off soon so I'll be back with a drip in short while." Carlisle said, looking around at the pack. He walked down the steps, sending me an understanding look and a nod. "Oh and Bella, he's asking for you. Quote, 'Damnit Doc! Go get _Bella_!'" I grinned softly and mouthed 'Tell them I'm sorry' and Carlisle nodded again. I turned to the steps and basically ran up the and to Jake's room.

"Oh god Jake." I whispered, looking at his broken form. Half of his body was in a cast and the other was tied down, so that he didn't rip at the bandages. He looked up at me through cloudy, hooded eyes, giving me a weak smile.

"You're here." He croaked, his voice raspy from screaming. I kneeled by him and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah Jake, I'm here." I murmured through tears. "And Jake, I've got something to tell you." Jake closed his eyes and let out a breath, preparing for me to tell him goodbye, but boy he was dead wrong. I was silent, and I could tell that I was annoying him.

"Damn Bella, jut _spit it out_!" Jake hissed, looking at me. I grinned and swooped down, pressing my lips lightly to his.

"You Jake. Its you." I murmured against his lips, feeling him grin like and idiot before taking my lips in his again.

"Why?" He whispered, looking at me with sparkling eyes, as if all his pain had just vanished.

"Your kiss made me realise that I loved you, your scream made me realise that I can't live without you." I smiled, telling him what I'd told Edward. He let out a breath of relief.

"Well then, that makes the news you're about to get _a lot _better." I looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?" I was lost for words. Jake grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Well, d'you remember that time in the garage whe I told you about imprinting and you asked me if I had imprinted yet?" I started and I quickly urged him on. "I lied, I've imprinted, on you Bella." My eyes widened and Jake looked suddenly nervous. I shook my head and sighed.

"Jake," He winced. "You should've told me sooner you stupid boy." I was laughing and his exspression only made me laugh harder.

"Bella?" I looked at him. "Kiss me." I smirked and gave him what he wanted, knowing for sure that this is what I wanted for the rest of my life. I pulled back suddenly as a familiar scent of mint and lavender washed over me, and my head snapped to the doorway to see Edward standing there with his arms crossed, a vicious look in his eyes.


	2. Vampire Troubles

"E-Edward ho-" He cut me off with an annoyed snort.

"Relax Bella, the mutts at the door let me in." He hissed, obviously angered that he'd walked in and caught me kissing the on man he hated more than anythin, just hours after I'd walked away. A growl resounded through the room, followed by a groan of pain.

My hair brushed against Edward's jaw as I spun on my heel and knelt by Jake again.

"Hey, Jake, ssh, you need to sleep. Carlisle's orders." I cooed, brushing hair from his forehead. Jake grumbled and turned his head, closing his eyes and sighing my name. I smiled before turning back to Edward.

"Follow me," I growled, storming past him. "And close Jake's door please!" There was a click. I looked around at the pack, knowing Edward was standing behind me in the doorway.

"Jake's sleeping," I sent pointed glances at and a smile at Quil, Embry, and Paul. "So don't _bother _him." The three boys chuckled.

I turned back to Edward and placed my hands on my hips.

"You're here to talk with me Edward, about earlier, so speak your mind." I murmured, dropping my hans to my sides. Edward's nose wrinkled.

"Do they _have_ to be here?" He growled. I glanced around and inclined my head toward the trees, 'please' in my eyes. Sam nodded.

"Come on guys, file out!" Everybody groaned. Sam looked at me. "We'll be in the trees Bella, yell if you need us." I smiled.

"Thanks Sam, and relax, I won't be calling." Sam smirked.

"We'll see." I rolled my eyes. They pack dispersed into the trees, and I heard a rip of cloth. I imagined one of them cursing and I smiled.

"Bella, _why_?" There was heartbreak in his voice. I turned to face him, locking with his gaze.

"I realized that I didn't want to give up everyone I loved for an eternity where I would watch them leave me. Where I would lose my family and my friends Edward! I couldn't do it!" I screeched, losing my cool. Edward stepped closer to me.

"How can you just drop what we had Bella? How could you _forget _that?" He whispered, rubbing my arms with his cold hands. I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"I haven't forgotten Edward, I never will, but I refuse to grow older while you remain forever seventeen! I want someone who will be able to grow old _with _me, and Jacob is that someone. I figured out today just how much I love him, and how I can't lose him. Or any of the others for that matter. _Please_, Edward, accept this and let me _live._ " I whimpered, glancing back at the trees. There was a soft huff. Edward didn't say anything, but quicker than I could register he pressed his lips to mine and held me there. I knew that it wouldn't help against his iron grip, but I fought him with everything I had.

Warm arms pulled me from Edward's grasp, and a grey wolf stepped up in front of me, blocking me from him.

"I think its time you leave, Edward." Sam snarled, tightening his grip on my shoulders. Edward bared his teeth at Paul and growled, crouching down. Oh shit.

"Edward, _no_!" I screamed. Edward straightened and his gace went blank.

"Carlisle will be here with that bastard's drip shortly. Boodbye Bella, be happy." Edward in a monotone voice, stiffly turning and walking at a human pace back to the trees.

"At least at the end of the day it'll be that _bastard's _lips I kiss and not _yours_!" I yelled, wanting to hurt him any way possible. How _dare he_! I could clearly see Edward bristling with anger but he kept on walking. I snorted as I heard Jacob call my name.

"Great, Edward woke up Jake." Sam chuckled and I raised and eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You said that you wouldn't need us and looked what happened." He rumbled as Paul's wolf chortled deep in his chest.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed as I smacked his furry shoulder. Jacob called my name again and I scurried inside.

"Whats wrong Jake?" Before he had a chance to reply his body tensed and he cried out like he had in the clearing. Sam appeared out of nowhere beside me and a low growl escaped him. I rushed to Jacob's side and I felt hot tears slide down my face, he was in agonizing pain and there was nothing I could do.

"Where the _hell _is Doctor Fang?" Embry hissed as he and Quil manifested at my sides, one of their hands on each of my shoulders.

"Right here actually." Carlisle murmured, walking to the still writhing Jake and injecting him with some clear liquid, Jake stilled and went limp.

"What the fuck did you give him?" Paul roared, and then I noticed that the whole pack had crammed into Jake's tiny bedroom.

"It was a seditive, so the pain stopped. Once he starts spasming not even morphine will numb those waves of pain, its almost as bad a being turned, fire and pain wracks your body inside and out, your muscles clench and your heart rate increases. Spasms like that could've killed him." Carlisle said softly, hooking up Jacob's morphine drip and setting a bottle of the seditive and the needle on his bedside. I let a sob slip and Embry knelt beside me, and I held him tightly and sobbed into his chest. though his hold was strong and secure, not to mention warm, it wasn't the hold my body and soul craved and everyone else knew that, I needed Jake.

"How long will it take him to heal?" Sam asked, addressing the elephant in the room, and something I _needed _to know.

"For his bones I give him one too two weeks, but after that, about a month of laying low. Which means no phasing, patrols, or physical exersise." Carlisle answered with a heavy voice. Embry rubbed my back as my breathing turned back to normal and the shakes stopped. My cell phone rang out in the kitchen, playing the chorus of _Better Than Drugs_ by Skillet. It had been the song on the radio that first day in the garage all those months ago. It had become 'Our Song' instantly. Hearing the familiar words brought a smile to my face and I let it righ just to hear the song.

"How can I tell you just all that you are

What you do to me

You're better than drugs

your love is like wine

Feel you comin' on so fast

Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better than drugs

Addicted for life

Feel you comin' on so fast

Feel you comin' on to get me high."

I sang with the song, memories flooded my brain. I realized the whole room had gone silent and all breathing had stopped. My face flushed and I cleared my throat.

"I should go check who called. Thanks Embry." I muttered, rushing out the door and imeadiantly feeling a tug at my heart. _One missed call: Charlie._ Ah, shit!

"Sam! Mayday! Charlie!" I yelled, panicing. I heard Sam chuckle.

"Relax Bella! Charlie knows, we had to tell him. Billy called him after you had told us your desision." I freaked out even more. I went to tell him off but someone else beat me to it.

"So 'ol Charlie knows huh?" I knew that voice, I loved that voice, albeit weak.

"Jake!" I yelled, rushing back into the room, previous discussion all but forgotten. Jacob chuckled but I cut it short by pressing my lips to his, my hair falling like a curtain to cover our faces. I noticed that Carlisle had left, I hadn't heard him leave. Figures. There were whoops from a few of the guys, mainly Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul. I broke the kiss and spun on Sam.

"What the hell!" I yelled, fighting a smile. Sam held up his hands.

"We _had _to tell him Bella, I mean his daughter chose a werewolf over a vampire for God's sake! Not to mention Jake will be fully healed in _two weeks_, where it should take him _months_!" Sam fought back his own smile and I just about fainted.

"You could've given him a _heart attack_! Jesus Christ on a cracker Sam!" I giggled, unable to fight it anymore.

"Actually he took it pretty well. Speaking of which, everybody but Bella to the living room." Sam ordered. "Give her some time with Jake." All the guys flocked to the living room, but not before raiding the refrigerater. I walked back over to Jake and knelt by his bed again. He looked so tired and weak, he was even pale, _pale_!

"I love you." I whispered, running my fingers from his temple to his jaw and watching him shudder in pleasure.

"I love you too Bells, and I'm so sorry that I can't even fucking _hug _you." He growled, shaking slightly.

"Hey! This was _not _your fault, you didn't ask for this!" I was pissed now. How could he think that!

"Bella, I'm sorry, I made you mad." He groaned. My hands ghosted over his body.

"What hurts Jake?" I whimpered, so tortured by the sight before me, he was so broken.

"If I said everything, would that give you anything to work with?" He chuckled. I shook my head and he muttered a curse under his breath as outside a car door slammed.

**Whew! Finally done! Its 10:05 pm and I'm about to start the third chapter. I'm up late so you guys get your story, its what I do, I put others before myself. Enjoy you guys! You all rock my socks off!**

**Do not own anything only plot. All else belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Whoo!**

***slips my hand into Jake's back pocket* Now! Off to bed with Jake! YES!**


	3. Spasms

**Hey All! So heres the third chapter! Its got some Charlie drama! YAY! I 3 U ALL! Especially those who review! And please, feel free to send suggestions! They're what makes my writing better! Thanks!**

**Do not own anything but the plot, all else is Sephanie Meyer's!**

Jacob and I looked at each other.

"Oh shit." Jake groaned.

Charlie stormed into the room, Sam right behind him, both men pissed as hell.

"You _lied _to me! About _everything_! God damnit Bella!" Charlie roared, his eyes flaming as he stared me down.

"She _had too _Charlie! She _had _too keep our secret!" Jacob growled back, wincing as it jarred his still-healing ribs. My head flicked between the one I loved and my father.

"You stay out of this Blck! This doesn't concern you!" Charlie snarled and I had half a mind to tell him it _does _indeed concern Jake but I ruled against that. Jake fought his restraints, losing his temper and crying out in pain when he moved his bad side. "And aren't you supposed to be fit as a fiddle by now?" My head snapped to Charlie, outraged.

"_Charlie_!" I gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What Bella? Can't he heal super fast or is this all just a horrible joke?" Charlie went to jar Jake's casted arm but my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as Sam locked onto his shoulder.

"Don't touch him, wasn't his cry proof enough Charlie or do you need to see him get crushed by a vampire to believe it? Well, if its the later, one, you're a sick bastard, and two, tough fuck. I will never let that happen, Jake, he's everything to me." I cried, tears streaming down my face. I saw Charlie soften slightly.

"Hey!" Sam snapped. He was _pissed_. "When Bella saw Jake get crushed by that newborn, I saw her fall apart, I saw her life shatter in her eyes as Jacob's bones shattered in his body. Thats something I _never _want to see again, not to mention the rest of the pack! We felt her pain along with Jacob's, because he's tied to her. Neither one can survive without the other. You get it now Charlie? So don't take it out on Bella, she was doing what she knew she had too, keeping our secret." He calmed and more tears flowed. I got up and hugged Sam tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. Sam hugged me back.

"Its what you do in a pack." He whispered back as Emily appeared at the door.

"Sam, Bella, Charlie, its time to eat." She said softly, but her eyes hardened as she said Charlie's name. Jake groaned as the scent of hamburgers, hotdogs and pecan pie wafted to us and I felt horrible, Carlisle had restricted Jake to a soft food only diet for the next two weeks.

"Sorry Jake." Emily murmured. "I know you can't eat solids for a while so I made you breakfast. Scrambled eggs, oatmeal with brown sugar and a little ice cream. I just thought I'd throw in that last one in place of the pie." Jacob licked his lips and I laughed openly, no one had heard me laugh like that since God knows when, but it was natural around Jacob. I walked over and untied his wrist to help him sit up and so he could eat, but he wrapped his long, muscled arm around my waist and just hugged me.

"Thats for earlier." He murmured, kissing my forehead. I just layed there, half straddling an injured werewolf with his Alpha, my father and pack mother standing in the doorway, but that all melted away and it was just Jake and Bella, life was perfect. I reluctantly pulled away and Jake grumbled.

"Oh hush, I know you're hungry so sit up and eat." I giggled, taking the plates from Emily and smiling at her, I would hug her as soon as Jake had his food. I set his plate in his blanket and handed him his fork. He leaned up and captured my lips with his.

"Thanks beautiful." He whispered, making me blush a bright red. "And thanks Em!" Emily laughed. I walked over and hugged her, making her laugh harder.

"No problem Jake." We followed her out to the kitchen, where the boys were strewn about, saving the seats at the table for us. I could see them all glaring daggers at Charlie and Quil even wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side, and all the guys straightened up. They silently told Charlie that I was in and in for life and they wouldn't have it any other way. I loved them all, they were the family I didn't deserve but got anyway and I would be forever thankful.

"Go on boys, eat." Emily laughed, trying to lighten the tension. No one moved but Charlie went for the food and Paul growled. I looked over at him, and shook my head. He just smirked. Jackass. I felt a push on my back from where Quil had moved his hand, and I looked up at him. He motioned me towards the food.

"Bella eats first." He growled. I looked up at him, shocked. "Go on." I stepped forward to the table and dished up my food as the boys watched Charlie, daring him to move. Wow, Charlie was definately in their 'I Hate You' list.

I took my food and held it tightly.

"I'm gonna go eat with Jake." The pack and Billy nodded. Only after I was in the halway did the boys dig in. I walked into Jake's room and sent a confused look back at the door.

"Wha-?" Jake asked, his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"The guys acted as if I was royalty, they wouldn't let anyone touch the food until I had gotten some." I whispered, still shocked at the pack's actions. Jacob laughed.

"That was their way of welcoming you home Bells, for good, they showed you that you have as much importaince in _their _lives as you do in mine. They love you, you're their sister and packmate, get used to the special treatment." He chuckled, taking another bite of eggs and oatmeal.

"Oh and they hate Charlie too, I mean like _hate _him." I mumbled, swallowing a bite of my hamburger. Jacob shrugged.

"I love you." He sighed, looking at me with adoration. I blushed.

"Love you more." I murmured back. Jacob snorted.

"Highly doubt that Bells." I laughed. Dinner continued on like that, just casual conversation, and it was as if Jake was as good as gold.

"Here, let me take that." I said, picking up jake's plate and handing him his ice cream.

"Thanks Bells." Jake slurred through a spoon full of ice cream. I rolled my eyes. The kitchen was noisy, just like the front porch, where some pack members had been forced to migrate, but conversation was alive with sports and fishing. It was another night with the pack. Until there was a crash of breaking glass and a blood curtling yell, JAKE!

I almost slid into the was as I careened around the hall corner, the pack at my heels. Jake was arching off the bed, worsening his injuries as the spasms rocketed through him, his face contorted in pain as earsplitting screams tore from his throat.

"Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry! Hold him down and tie his wrist back in, if he's thrashing like that I'll never get the seditive in him!" I yelled as I withdrew the water-like liquid into the needle, catching a glimpse of a ghostly pale Charlie and heartbroken Billy in the four wolves did as I asked and I shot the seditive into Jacob's veins, letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as he relaxed back onto the bed. "And I doubled the amount that Carlisle had used so he stays out longer, since he burned it off so fast last time." It hit me like a ton of bricks, and I collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I had just sedated my best friend and lover. Emily sat down next to me and rocked me back and forth.

"Damn you Edward Cullen! You let him get hurt! You knew that newborn was there, you heard his thoughts! And yet you let Jacob get hurt! DAMN YOU!" I screamed at the floor, sobbing even harder and Emily's arms tightened around me. I heard the wolves snarl as they realized that what I had just said was true. Edward could've stopped the newborn, because he'd _known _it was there!

"I'll speak with Carlisle in the morning, but there might not be a way around Edward's exicution." Sam murmured and I looked up.

"What?" I asked, confused. Sam looked down at me and closed his eyes.

"Well, when something like this happens, where the injuries to a pack member could've been prevented, it is custom, be it wolf or vampire, that the one who could've prevented it be exicuted." Sam said in a hushed tone. I gasped, realizing what this meant. Edward would be killed. One part of me, a much larger part, was estatic at the thought, where the very tiny part that was still in love with Edward was horrified.

"Who would kill him?" I murmured.

"The one who is injured, after he is healed." Sam replied.

"Well, if Jake won't heal for another two weeks, and you tell Carlisle that you've figured out that Edward purposely let Jake get hurt, Edward will find out and he'll run. Get out of the country, out of the state, and he'll be off the hook. If I were you Sam, I wouldn't tell Carlisle until Jacob is fully healed and can kill Edward that day." I said thoughtfully, looking over at the still unconsious Jake then at the astonished Sam.

"That's a good point Bella, I'll tell Carlisle once Jake is healed." Sam mumured.

"Wow, you're on fire today Bella!" Embry praised and everybody laughed.

"So he really is hurt huh?" Charlie muttered, still staring at Jake, still pale. It got real quiet.

"Yeah Charlie, he's really hurt." I whispered feeling more tears come. "Really, really hurt."

**Okay peoples, heres the thrid chappy! YAY! And all in one night too! I'm really proud of myself! Its now officially 12:07 am, the dawn of the 4th! WOO!**

**Night guys!**

***Jacob carries upstairs, muttering something about 'cock-blocking readers'***


	4. UmMayday?

**4th Chapter on the 4th of July! WooHoo! Enjoy everybody!**

***Kisses Jacob***

**Dont own, everything but plot is Ms. Meyer's!**

It was silent for a long while as everybody processed what they had learned, but Charlie cleared his throat.

"So, um, everything Billy told me over the phone is true? The wolves, the vampires, the whole shebang?" Charlie muttered, looking at all of us. We all nodded. He shook his head. "Wow."

"Yeah, I could hardly believe it too Dad." I sighed, helping Emily back to her feet. "Say, isn't there another bonfire in a few weeks Billy? With the legends and everything?" Billy nodded.

"Yeah, and we'll have two more newcomers as well, Collin and Brady." Sam growled, unnerved by that fact. "They're only thirteen!"

"Well how about we have Charlie sit in on 'em like I did. That way he'll hear everything and it won't go against Sam's gag order at the lot of us." I inquisited out loud.

"Works for me, just as long as he doesn't go all school girl and tell everybody! This has to stay quiet Charlie, or we're all screwed. Good?" Embry mumbled, walking to stand at my shoulder like a body guard, Quil copying him. Charlie nodded.

"Is it okay if I've got questions though? Can you answer those?" Charlie asked, almost shy. Everyone looked to Sam. He nodded.

"Bella will tell 'im, since I've told her almost everything." A husky voice inquired. I spun around to see Jake looking at me through misty, pain filled eyes and I winced.

"You're supposed to be out." I mumbled. Jake laughed quietly.

"Drugs don't affect me for long unless they're constant, like the drip, my immune system burns it off. Thats why I can't get drunk either." Jake chuckled, wincing.

"Stupid werewolf immune system." I mumbled, pouting. Some of the guys laughed.

"Charlie's got questions, Bella's got answers, its settled, Bella you'll explain everything to him at home." Sam said authoritivly. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"_Home_? You're telling my I have to _leave_?" I screeched. Sam winced.

"Just for tonight beautiful, just until he knows everything you know." Jacob whispered, unable to talk any louder. I looked back at him and he grinned.

"But I don't want to leave, what if you need me?" I whimpered, running my knuckles over his jaw.

"I got the guys." He slurred, on the verge of sleep. I snorted.

"They guys? _Really _Jake? You trust _Quil _and _Embry?" _I scoffed as said boys growled playfully. Jake didn't respond, he only murmured something unintelligable as he fell asleep. I smiled softly, turning to Embry and Quil.

"I swear to _God _if anything happens while I'm gone, I will _muder you_!" I growled, pointing my finger at all the guys. They only laughed.

"Relax Bella! We got him covered." Quil laughed, I just glared at him.

"Fine, I'll see you guys in the morning. And I expect you to be _at least _civil with Charlie." I muttered, leading Charlie out Jake's bedroom door and down the hall.

"Listen, Bella, you can tell me later, you want to st-" I cut him off with a snarl.

"Its fine, I'm just a little stressed right now." I whispered, sitting next to him in the cruiser.

The drive home was silent, only the radio playing as I watched the dark forest speed past me, knowing that one of the pack was following Charlie and I home. I saw a flash of sandy fur and grinned. Seth.

"Its alright Seth, its only Charlie." I whispered to the glass, knowing Seth wouldn't hear me.

"Who are you talking to Bella hon?" Charlie asked quietly. I looked over at him and grinned.

"Seth." I answered simply, catching another glimpse of sandy fur, this time with gray as well." "Dad, pull over." He did as I asked. I got out of the car and Charlie followed.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?" He asked me as I crossed the treeline into the woods.

"Just follow me." I called back to him, watching as the faint blue/white light of his flashlight appeared in front of me.

"Bella, hold on. Knowing you and darkness, you'll trip and break something." Charlie scolded. I just laughed and waited for him.

"There, happy?" I giggled as soon as he was next to me and shining the flashlight directly in front of my feet.

"Kinda, but I'm confused as hell as too what we're doing in the forest in the middle of the night heading God knows where." He laughed humorlessly. I saw what I was looking for straight ahead and smiled.

"We're heading _there._" I sighed, motioning to the moonlit grassy clearing before us, surrounded by massive trees and peppered in wildflowers. I heard Charlie gasp quietly at it's beauty and I grinned again.

I walked to the middle and kicked my Vans off, removing my socks and feeling the cool soft grass between my toes. It was almost better than sand. I turned back to Charlie who was still gazing at the clearing.

"So, you have questions," He nodded. "well, this'll answer a few." I whistled, starting medium low and rising the note like a wolf's howl. I got a long, stunning song in response, the voices of my two boys echoing nearby.

"Paul, Seth, come here and one of you phase back!" I ordered into the night, watching as Seth and Paul stepped through the trees, Paul human and grinning like and idiot and Seth still a wolf and _also _grinning like an idiot. I looked back at Charlie to see him staring wide-eyed at Seth, as if he was the biggest thing he'd ever seen.

"Huh, starting to answer Charlie's questions Bells?" Paul chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Charlie yelled, glancing between Seth, Paul and I, making all three of us laugh hysterically. "THAT can't be _Seth_! Nuh uh." Seth huffed, taking it as an insult. I walked over to help Charlie sit down, fearing he'd fall over.

"That's Seth Dad, and he's a wolf, same as Paul. Don't believe me?" Charlie shook his head. I motioned to Paul and he nodded. "Watch." Paul started to shake before he exploded and in his place stood his granite colored wolf. Charlie's eyes went so big that I thought they'd pop out of his head, then he passed out.


End file.
